


retaliation

by Ayu_Go, rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, rated for mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/pseuds/Ayu_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: "I didn't know you fancy lengthy chase, Trey-san." the man, somewhat politely, addressed him.  "That's the name, correct?"(Spy/Agent AU. Non-magic verse.)
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayu_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/gifts).



> nura, if you're reading this, you caused this. >-> (and yes, she's on the gift tag. vault of all the craziest ideas.)
> 
> spy/agent au. literally no context, i just want them chasing each other

Trey maneuvered into an alley, cutting his route into the main road to chase after a man who took the chip from their posession. It wasn't theirs, per say; the item contained an encrypted list of a group of black market actors they have been hunting down for years, even before Riddle took command. To have it effortlessly stolen by a meddling party is not their desired result, considering the time they spent to track that chip down. Who knows such a crucial microchip would be attached to a mediocre, singular earring; sold in an accessory store in plain sight. Whoever stored that item there was both careless and crafty enough to keep it out of their reach, before he (and coincidentally, an opponent) discovered it.

It wasn't tough to give them a chase. The culprit have a fair share of distinctive traits he could set apart in the night—the man was over six feet tall, possessing a striking blue hair, and for some reason was keeping a considerable pace for Trey to follow. It's almost like he was only running around for play tag. He didn't have time for this, dammit.

Trey followed the figure into yet another lightless corridor, confirming in his mind that they are leading into a dead end, which was a good thing. He took out his shotgun to aim for the leg. He wanted him alive. Trey pulled the trigger as they neared the surrounding walls, seizing the blind alley to minimize his chance of missing the shot. Regrettably, the bullet bounced against the ground as his target swiftly dodged his attempt with a sidestep, standing firm with their own shotgun pointed back at Trey, who is still on hold of his own weapon. They're both at gunpoint.

The lack of light didn't do enough justice to identify his enemy. From the distance, he could only make out of his heterochromatic pair of eyes, glistening nearly as bright as the stolen earring hooked on one of his ears.

"I didn't know you fancy lengthy chase, Trey-san." the man, somewhat politely, addressed him. Trey froze in place. He wasn't supposed to know who he was. "That's the name, correct?"

"Do you really think getting my confirmation would be any help? You took something that's ours. I'm only here to get it back."

"As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't belong to you. Not us either, technically. But because it's now an accessory of mine, I think could claim it."

How easy would it be to rip that off his ear, Trey had thought. He let his guard down though, when he saw light sparked from the gun facing his way. Trey was sure he'll be dead meat, that second. But the bullet went past him, grazing only a strand of hair.

This man is toying him and has a good time doing it.

Trey tugged his finger over the trigger again, threatening to shoot. He hated to admit that in the face of this man, he realized how unfit he was to be an agent. Trey missed yet another chance to fire as the man charged at him, detangling his gun and threw it out of sight, then pinned his arms to the wall. His back hit the opposing surface with a loud thud.

This time around, there was no need of light to fully see the features this man has, with how close they ended up being. His lips are still curved in the same polite smile, a better fit if he was welcoming a neighbor instead of confronting an enemy. The eyes, sharp as cat’s, was crinkling on the sides for a matching expression. Trey saved what angered him most of all; that earring looks good on him. It looked like he had probably worn it forever, because it fits so well. He had decided that their meddling enemy is absolutely dangerous. Quite unfortunately, an attractive one too.

For god’s sake, Trey. Get the microchip.

Trey twisted his arm to free it from the taller’s grasp, reaching over one side of the ear when the earring was placed. He barely made it to the collar, crushing a button by accident, only to have his attempt turnt down. Trey was effortlessly thrown to the ground. He is pinned yet again, arms locked to his back while his face was shoved to the coarse asphalt. His glasses broke from the impact, the frame contorted into a mess along with specs of its destroyed lens.

"Well, Trey-san. I didn’t intend to ruin your glasses, but they’re ruined now." the cunning man tittered. "Nevermind, though. I know you don’t need them."

There is a truth to that. For spies, a clear sight was absolute requirement. His glasses was meant for disguise. They come in handy to avoid immediate identification in a big crowd, like the store they were in. That made two points clear: this man knew about not only him, but probably about his agency; and that he is also an intel agent. Not some regular pest after the data they thought he was.

"You..." Trey dared a glare, but what he got back was a dangerous gleam. Whatever this man was after, the microchip was certainly not the only thing. Those eyes were scanning every crevice of his face with contemplation, implying the willl to gain something else out of the capture. If he planned to take him along, Trey was as good as dead.

"Jade." he heard a voice, static. Like it came from an intercom. And probably it was, because his opponent’s expression was on stand by. "Return at once. I told you not to play around."

The blue haired man sneered, seemingly at his untimely caller. "You’ve always had the worst timing, you know." he relaxed his death grip from Trey’s arms, then leaped back to create distance, knowing Trey will get up at once. He took out his gun, and Trey’s, that was conveniently on the ground not far from his feet. With two weapons at hand, while Trey have basically none, made him reconsider his decisions.

“I broke your glasses, but it looks like you also broke something of mine.” Jade, the bearer of that name, Trey gathered. He must have broken the intercom when he extended his hand for the earring, hence the broken audio. He didn't think a blunder would be so convenient. “I suppose it’s fair. While I have this microchip, I assume you’ll keep looking for me. Pleased to make you acquaintance, Trey-san. But I must go.” Jade motioned towards the earring, then fled through a stack of boxes to jump over the wall. He was tall enough to make that possible, but for Trey that would've been a bit of work.

Trey grimaced at the thought of failing the mission, before he received a call from his own comm device. "Trey," he heard Riddle call. "Retreat now. There's no point to keep up the chase. We'll retrace possible locations of where that chip could be and restart there."

"Riddle," Trey replied. "Tell Cater and have him find data on the name 'Jade'. Height over six feet tall, yield no navigation tool, so it's possible he's familiar with the area."

"Not bad. How did you earn the name?"

"By dumb luck." Trey sighed. Luck or not, they still lost the chip. "I'll have you briefed when I return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you know me, my main fandom is joker game......and my fellow joker game hell inhabitant is responsible of this. pspsppspspsps nura. (of course i can't resist the tempation). so yes, the chip is attached to jade's earring. i just thought it's sexc like that.
> 
> this is a modern take on spies, though. i dont plan on building this, it's only in my mind and it wont let me think of something else before i write it. its also finished a while ago, i just thought it'd be nice to have it on ao3 than pile it on my pastebin. leave kudos for good luck > 3 > )/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if some of you are curious who interrupted jade's play date, you get answers now ^o^

“Good work, Idia-san.” Azul Ashengrotto emerges from the entrance, bearing a satisfied smile. He is in a good mood today. The screens where Idia was working at are the sole sources of light in that room, and unless the rest of them are activated, there wasn't much to tell what this space is all about. With Azul entering, the sliding door was left half open, allowing more light to form Azul in the darkness. “We've obtained the item.”  
  
Idia was already facing him, rotating his chair to regard Octavinelle's mastermind. The closer he approached him, the more the glasses he wears reflects the white screens in mirror. Idia patiently waited for another command, a sentence, anything, but received none. Azul found one of the desks to rest his palm against, one free hand of his brought to readjust the bridge of his glasses.  
  
“I'll fix your payment right away.” he instead said. Idia was wordless, for a moment. Azul is always direct about business.  
  
Idia shifted from his seat to reach for one of the control button of the furthest display in the room, but as it's lit up, it's quite clear to make out of the image projected in there. “I figured Jade was a little upset about you summoning him early.” Idia glanced over to the monitor, displaying a recording image from camera pointing towards a blind alley. This was the very man who went for their highly valued microchip, whom Idia recognized could see perfectly fine without the glasses he came there with. He snickered. “You're intruding his playtime with his new toy, Azul-shi.”  
  
Azul was all smirks. His fingers on the table are steadily tapping to fill the silence, before he talks. “For good reasons. I ought to punish him for ruining the comm tool. They’ve gotten his name too, apparently. This won’t be the last time they see each other, fear not. Jade would be pleased to see him again. He wouldn’t get too mad at me.”  
  
“That would be entirely different if Floyd was the case.” Idia mused. Despite being twins, their contrasting personality is a constant wonder. Before he even began working with them, he’d expected to be working with two rebellious brothers. Idia was more than pleased to know one of them is more agreeable, and that he didn’t need to be the one delegating them orders. It was never his job. As long as Azul takes charge, he’s as good as there to comply.  
  
“There are times when you can’t treat them as twins. Their line of work is one.” the crease on his eyebrows weren’t evident before he took another step, standing by Idia this time, iridescent blue eyes meticulously scanning a programming sequence with mild interest. Azul was not a hacker. Else, he wouldn’t have Idia sitting before these monitors for him. But he’s got what only a handful of people has, which was brilliance. Idia had been lured to work for Octavinelle to bring that chip to their possession. It wasn’t the first nor last. Halfway through it all, Idia had almost forgotten the real reason he is seated in Octavinelle’s headquarter grounds, searching for informations left and right to no end. It’s nothing but a piece of cake to do, thus far. Easier now that they’ve only seen victory for the numerous items they took from the people who couldn’t use it for the better.  
  
Azul is a business man, at heart and in action. He knows his opportunities, and what to do to bring it to his utmost advantage. It goes without saying that Idia was taken in exactly because of that. Ortho, his only brother, was their collateral. It sounded too harsh of a deal, but as much as Idia treasures his sibling, an opportunity where someone has all the connections to keep his life assured was too much to pass. Ortho was struggling to stay alive with an illness he'd rather not mention, for the hardships it has befallen them. Azul's helping hand was timely, and nothing went wrong since. He knows fulfilling the contract is part of the deal. From the connections Idia was in futile tries to make, Azul effortlessly pull the strings for him through it all. Maybe a little more past their agreed conditions.  
  
That was supposed to be why he stays. Why he'd lock himself seeking for precious possessions that meant nothing to him, let alone valuable. Because he wanted his brother to be free of the fear to let go of life. Now that it's achieved, it's hardly something he desires anymore.  
  
“Then, Idia-san. I'll have you notified of our next target. Also, if possible, I need you to modify information on Jade as soon as now. It's already late to conceal them. I assume Heartslabyul knew better than wasting any time on that data hunt.” Azul broke silence with an order. Idia had expected him to come with one, anyway.  
  
Azul was about to retreat from the scene, knowing he had his task delivered. Yet he remained for a few seconds to wait if Idia has questions. It doesn’t happen often, since Idia is quite good with picking up details. But Azul seemed to be aware he has one thing to say. “I'll need more than your usual pay for that.” Idia challenged. Not a question, it looks like.  
  
“My, look who got cheeky.”  
  
His chair creaks when Azul had one leg knelt on the cushion, trapping Idia in his seat. His locks brushed against Azul's not so gracefully when he brought their lips together, cupping one side of Idia's pale white cheeks to make him stay. Idia was breathless. Though, that's what he seeked; the absence of air in his lungs when Azul is within reach, and when his hands could roam free on that slender body of his, claiming what he owns for that fleeting moment. Idia snapped our of his thoughts to bring Azul's unoccupied hand to tangle with his, as their kiss deepens, where it became tongue against tongue.  
  
Bringing Azul close, Idia circled an arm over his waist, earning an exhale and a jab on his back. That seemed to be where Azul was gripping for support. Idia let go the last of his shame to bite Azul's now damp lips, where Azul finally retracted himself from the contact. The darkness didn't make him go blind to noticing the reddening complexion on Azul's face and across his nose bridge, where it's the most evident. Traces of his blue tinted lip paint was on Azul's lips and smeared down to his chin. Idia have always found it adorable, that he could strip that prideful front he has and sees what Azul hides beyond that. He could already envision how he'd eagerly ask for more. Not here, but somewhere else. Preferably on his bed, not in a room surrounded with buzzing computers.  
  
Wiping away traces of their saliva, as well as the hue of blue that lingers with the back of his hand, Azul collected his composure and stood straight up. The gentlemanly manner that was nowhere to be seen a split second before returned in an instant when he declared, “I will only allow the rest when your job is done.”  
  
“Amazing as always, Azul-shi.” Idia found his lips curl into a satisfied smile, having his reward guaranteed. Azul wasn't fazed by Idia's means of compliment and left the room, sliding the door shut as he exited.  
  
The room went dark once again. Accompanied by silence like this, Idia sealed his thoughts from running amok and get right to work.  
  
He has never stumble upon the desire to own. Not before Azul. It was probably presumptuous of him to dream of being an equal to him. Azul apparently treats him as one, for professional interests. But he knew better deep down, there's no way where Azul stood is a place for him. He's no less than a struggling man, exiled from his bloodline with a burden to bear. He just happened to be excellent at finding cracks through the codes in his screens. That is the reason why when an opportunity arises, he doesn't turn his back on it. Although he wouldn't be able to entrap Azul in his arms the way he'd rather have him, he could spare a few chances when the only name crossing Azul's mind was his.  
  
Idia had thought if this craving he was feeling was one of his schemes. Azul wouldn't be known without one; he wouldn't mind, actually. Whether he was collared and caged by him, Idia couldn't find himself to care. Azul knows when to charge and make him pay. He'd play up to how they know best, as simple as that.  
  
He'd gladly turn himself into a prison if that means he'll be at least one feet before Azul. But thoughts can wait, he thought, as he indulged into the sound of fingers typing a chain of coded message. It's about time to toil after that reward, if he truly wanted it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i didnt plan on continuing this but look at who bit their own tongue HAHAHA i cant get this off my mind help meeeee orz still, this won't likely be an actual story. just a few scenes i can't just keep containing in my head. if anything else comes up for this au, i might do it again. what do you think?
> 
> also yes, ignihyde works with octavinelle; or rather, idia works for azul. they're cute. (also can you tell im a shipper???????????) show the board games club some love. ^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this is still a drabble,,,

Along the halls of an abandoned building, racing footsteps echoed through the walls in ripples of taps. The sinking sun paints the sky in faint shades or red, where streaks of gold rallied to reach the neglected pillars of the establishment. This is a building that never came to be, thrown away out of short funds and turned uninhibited since. Just about the perfect place for a shady exchange, where he found Jade. He won't allow him to escape this time around.

There were only so many floors for them to sustain this cat and mouse game. Unlike the street that stretches throughout the city, one building wasn't enough for someone to disappear into thin air. It might take wings or a broken bone, which they had or wished to have neither, is what Trey assumed.

Their shadows were elongated up to the farthest walls of the floor they stood, as the pursuit ceased to still. Through the rows of glassless windows, lights were crawling in to wash their visages with ocher and contrasting darkness of the parts unreached by the sun. Jade was staring right back, bare with no trace of fear. Somehow, Trey felt it was necessary to hold resentment from what had happened in their last meeting, but it wasn't about how he smashed his face to the ground and broke an accessory. He narrowed his eyes to the earring faithfully pierced to Jade's ear, concealed by a curtain of black strands on the side of his face. From how the beads were swaying from the wind, he could tell the microchip was no longer there.

The opposing man took notice of his observation and stretched the corner of his lips into a smile. The same polite, condescending smile that drills itself to his head, as a constant reminder that he failed an important task.

"It's good to see you again, Trey-san." Jade greeted. "The microchip? I don't prefer breaking it to you, but I lured you here. It's rewarding to know our plan went without hindrance up from the start." Trey's widened eyes earned him a quiet laugh. That realization of falling into another trap was too much for Jade to keep to himself. "We sold it at an auction. So you see, We don't have the item anymore."

After years of struggle, and the hard work Heartslabyul had poured for that microchip, he should be enraged. Something they worked so hard for was lightly sold at an auction where it could be misused. Yet this time, every sort of rage he held was for himself. Trey was the last person in possession of that chip, and in other words, he was willingly giving it into the wrong hands.

He clenched his fists and charged forward, up towards Jade who didn't bother to lift a finger. Jade’s smile widened into a grin when he dodged a flying punch right next to him. “No guns this time?” Jade’s gloved fists were on standby, adjusting to the fisticuffs he was already in. “Fair.” he then said, as if that was how it has always been. Fairness was useless in fights like this. Trey saw Jade’s eyes glisten, the second he was blocking another advance with his forearms crossed.

Trey took a step back and missed the timing to shield himself from another hit that went to his cheek. He staggered back from the impact, nonetheless gathered himself in less than half a second later to successfully land a punch on Jade’s exposed solar plexus. The strike rendered him frozen, choking a gasp then fell to his knees. That should do it, Trey told himself. He needed him alive. If they sold the information at an auction, they must have considered it a valuable source of cash. Furthermore, it couldn’t be their last. As long as Jade was motionless, he should encounter no hassle in getting those bits out.

In that brief moment of emptiness, Trey blinked to realize his vision was a faint blur, then slowly splitting in two. He winched, without the awareness that his body was losing balance, and collapsed to the ground. Then it hit him. A sharp pain on the side of his cheek, where Jade’s punch had landed before. Bruise isn’t the only thing that was there. This type of pain came from a cut.

He zeroed his sight with his remaining effort to observe his opponent. Between Jade’s tightened fist, was a short needle with a single drop of substance that oozes from the edges, and a trace of his blood. That was a drug, he confirmed with confidence. Jade’s smile had made it back to his face, and the same fright that latched him on their first meeting crawled back in full force. This time, Jade might actually end him for good.

“What do you think of my potion?” Jade was unable to contain the laugh he had kept right for this moment. Seeing his prey so defenseless was the most rewarding gift he could achieve. “That’s how I call it, at least. It’s merely a paralyzing drug, but I made it myself so I exactly understand what impact it brings you. You wouldn’t be in pain, so go to sleep, Trey-san. I’ll have you answer my questions when you’re awake.”

Caught by an enemy wasn’t an option. Trey had made the grave mistake of letting him off before, and so did Jade, for leaving him be. This time however, he knew he was going to be taken in custody for sure. Trey glanced at his wristwatch and the protruding screw on the top of the clock’s sphere. That is where the lethal pill was kept. It was saved for the most dire situation, one of them being caught by an interrogator, and he was prepared for this. He brought that pill here knowing it might happen. Granting the opponent anything close to Heartslabyul’s scattered operatives, which might be what they’re after as those men are securing the sorts of items they are after, is suicide as a whole. So he might as well end himself here and save the rest. If he waits until he reaches their base, they could’ve removed his watch, and his chance is lost. With all the control left in him, he closed into his wrist to bite on the pill.

Jade’s eyes snapped wide upon realization of Trey’s course of action and lunged forward, holding his arm away from his face. Trey groaned, flying his lifeless other hand for a punch that Jade graciously caught, as the man was free of influence. He wasn’t fast enough to even end himself, that is peak embarrassment.

“I hope you will relax a little bit. I wasn't going to abduct you.” Jade calmly said.

“..Jade,” Trey called out, to which himself couldn’t understand why. That must have been the drug.

“Yes, I see you had my name.”

“You're not a spy.”

At that, Jade’s shoulder shook on a suppressed laughter he later let out as a chortle. “So you’ve finally caught on that.”

The moment he notified Heartslabyul of the name Jade was going by, it didn’t take long to acquire enough information to assemble who that person might be. Jade’s profile wasn’t necessarily neat, serving evidence it was tampered with. If he was an agent, there wasn’t going to be anything that sticks out like stray strands of hair. They had found a couple hints that suggested he went by multiple identities, while in a spy agency, it would’ve been something easily taken care of. However, it was no job for amateurs to procure an item that was only known by a handful of people in the intelligence force. What was ironic, after everything they had collected on him, they couldn’t come to the conclusion of what they are. Unlike spies, having their identities discovered was no problem for them. Which was why whoever Jade was, they had ruled him dangerous. Much like his first impression.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re both after something, Trey-san. Us, for money. You, for justice.”

That summarized many speculations he had of what Jade is a part of. Regardless, he knew by now if Jade decided to spill it, the information was less than useful. “Why..?” he asked, acknowledging he was starting to lose grip on consciousness.

“You won't be interested in my story, so I would rather make you answer it yourself.” through the fog in his eyes, he grew to realize Jade’s voice was always even. The same deep, soothing pitch that seemed unchanging. Trey wouldn’t mind hearing it for hours, even though he might get bored and end up dozing from the drug anyway, it wouldn’t be too bad. “Will you remain silent when what you have done goes unnoticed?”

Trey, fuzzy with the overwhelming urge to pass out, couldn't come up with a better answer. “What do you mean?”

“The very people you work for.” Jade answered for him, his speech placid as it always was. “They could have taken immediate action for what you obtained after years or search, but there’s never a guarantee if they will decide action out of that. If your newfound evidence isn’t favorable, they aren’t going to do anything with it.”

The more a truth hurts, the truer it is, or so he was told. Twisted Wonderland, ever so grand as a state, is lenient on many things. There will perpetually be vile things happening somewhere, at any given time. But doesn't mean it was a reason to stop making the world right, or the very least, this nation right. It should never be. Unfortunately, that was not a common agreement. The upper dwellers of the pyramid, which even to someone invisible as him was tough to reach, gained themselves permission to overlook all those crimes as they please for personal interest. The microchip they were after contained individuals that no doubt are the unseen hands of the worst things committed; trafficking, weapon trade, or non-legal drugs, to name a few. Yet from what he learned in the past, something that severe could easily be pushed aside. Nothing to ensure if what they acquired will start a change.

“In the end, it's a gamble whether your efforts are wasted or wisely used. That's when I came into the picture and took it from you. Because I know what you have has values.” agreeing to someone who paralyzed him twice was never on his wishlist, but he got it anyway. Jade has a very cynical view of the life they're in. True, it is an alternative to having their hard labor taken for granted, although the very obvious downturn was it didn't make the world any better. They're placing themselves in the vicious cycle he was trying to break.

“You're just making our jobs harder for us.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled from the smile, and Trey could see the valleys of his face where the sinking sun chose to light, each second turning into a darker shade of red. “A wise man once said, don't give up on doing what you love.”

Trey scoffed. Wearily. Of course he was planning to tear them apart for fun. Nothing less to expect from the man who wasted his time for an idle talk with someone he could simply kill. “You're a pain to deal with..”

“I'm aware.” Jade claimed the flattery.

They were there to stay until dusk retired, changing its turn for the dark to take charge. Jade, who sat through it all, was surprised to see how Trey is still present with eyes refusing to close. “You're still conscious.. I guess I failed to measure the right dosage for you. Or you're just persistent.”

“I'm not... Letting you get away.”

“Are you in the place to say that, Trey-san?” the sneer, as Jade wears it, was obnoxiously imperious. Nonetheless, Trey failed to see its mocking appeal because it compliments well with the subtle stream of light that entered the building to shine him just right, making Jade, the person he should be loathing right now, look impossibly ethereal. “I will not say your job is useless. Although, no matter how you try to get the world going towards the justice you desire, there will always be people like us racing right behind. We aren't the only ones.” he said, peeling his pitch black glove from his palm. The fair skin underneath was free of bruise, and Trey couldn't help but watch as Jade curls his lean, slender fingers to inspect for any signs of injury. Which he had none.

What possibly has turned the backs of these people to the crimes that defenseless people had to suffer? Trey couldn't wrap his head around the idea of valuing that beneath something so selfish as collecting dollars. Jade of all people, being the person who underwent that life first hand, should understand. If that wasn’t enough, something else must have turn him blind to every consequences of it.

He saw Jade casting his eyes right at him, but Trey couldn't decipher what it was for. Nobody ever showed him anything close to Jade's curious gaze that penetrates his skull like this. Only then he could see, those heterochromatic orbs were tender. They aren't filled with malice, or animosity at the slightest. Jade was as clueless as him. “You're throwing your life too easily. Think through your decisions a little more.” he told him, extending the palm that was free of gloves to drag his thumb across Trey's unwounded cheek. Trey would have instinctively fight back, but lifting a finger is currently out of the question. Jade brought his palm to delicately graze his knuckles over the side of one of his eyes, then combing through his messy green locks without saying a single thing. Trey was losing the fight to stay awake. Jade's soothing touches were sending him right to sleep, and while it wasn't the least safe to stop trying to fight the drug, he felt that he will get through this just fine. Where he earned that idea from, Trey had no clue. It was almost like Jade is telling him loud and clear through the endless caresses he was giving him. With dwindling struggle, Trey faded into slumber.

Jade witnessed Trey's slipping consciousness as he tirelessly run his fingers through his hair, then took his palm away without words. Not forgetting the wristwatch that contains the suicide pill, Jade loosened it from Trey's wrist and claimed it, for future purposes, if it's any use. He never understood the concept of righteousness, like what Trey had dearly held. As the part of the state's intelligence force, Jade had expected him to know better. It appeared that he, in fact, had already known how impossible to turn the world upside down the way justice was preached. Despite all that, Trey didn't step away from his duties. Undoubtedly foolish, but admirable. If his life hasn't turned the way it is now, Jade could see himself standing on the same ground Trey does. But there's no use lamenting on that now.

There were still a couple things left to do, now that he was done with Trey. He would have liked to spend a little more time to stay. Azul had scolded him for being too lax with his assignments, since he landed his eyes on Trey who had been on their watch when they suspected him to be the one to secure that microchip. He had ruled Trey to be an interesting man to pass his time, but he didn't know he had stepped on a landmine until he realized seeing him was not enough. Jade wanted to know everything about this man, who upheld an impossible resolve, and watch him pursue it.

Sadly, he wasn't living the life where they could leisurely talk over tea. This is as far as he could do. Jade stood on his feet, then dusting the dirt away from his trousers. He took one last glance at Trey, who would’ve looked better not sleeping on the ground.. He promised himself, if he had more time to spare, next time they see each other wouldn’t be like this.

With Trey out of the way, Jade took his leave, pressing his intercom to report on his duty.

* * *

The walls of Heartslabyul's headquarters was the first thing that greeted him upon waking up. Then it was Cater who yelled, “Trey-kun is awake!” that gathered the rest of them to enter the room and approach the bed he laid on.

“Trey-senpai, are you good?” it was Ace, the new recruit, who dared to ask.

“Receiving drug injections is not uncommon. Judging by the substance we found in his blood, he will be fine.” Riddle answered for him. Trey wasn't lifeless per se, but he prefers to not do the talking for now. All he felt was exhaustion.

“Gosh, that's a big relief.. I thought Trey-kun was gone for good.”

“Cater, if once again you fail to keep your composure on field, I will have to discharge you.”

“L-leader, learn to take a joke, will you?”

Cater and Riddle's chatter back and forth gained him a rough outline of what he went through last night. He was found in that building, asleep, allegedly. The wristwatch he wore was missing. Thankfully, the item contained nothing of importance other than one single pill carried in it. It took him the whole night, and then a few hours before lunch to sober up. He didn't receive serious injuries, though the drug knocked him out for sure.

“It's a paralyzing drug, nothing more. But the component is rather new. Until you're healed, Trey, I expect you to report on your condition so we can monitor whether the effect is extensive. Your next task is terminated for the time being.”

“Understood, Riddle.” Trey assured. His co-workers lingered for a bit before Riddle ushered them out of the room, leaving Trey on his own. Nothing is out of the ordinary, not even the wound on his cheek. Spending his time alone created a room to think about what happened. He came to realize how Jade didn't mean him harm, that was a first. Because until yesterday, where a lot of things could have gone wrong, none of it came to be. He left the scene unscathed (and asleep). Not to mention the last seconds before he passed out was really bizarre.. Whether it was the drug's doing, or he saw it right, Jade was doing all sorts of things with his face, and his hair, as though lulling him to sleep. That was ultimately what sent him to black out.

A lot of things came up as he was reminded of Jade. His skeptical view of the intelligence force, questionable morals, and one that Trey would like figured, is the reason of his involvement in information trade. They must have their own broker to be able to reach this scale of crime. From the standpoint of someone who works in an institution serving the state, for a group of people who ran about undetected took a lot of determination. To bend the law and get away with it is not what a normal citizen after profit able to pull off.

What Jade had preached him about was no more than the tip of the iceberg. If only they were able to dig beneath it, there might be hope in finding a way to end this stealthy business that kept their work on hold. Riddle might decline if he proposed an attempt to see Jade again, for the sake of obtaining another clue of, if possible, another whereabouts of other items Heartslabyul might be after… 

On second thought, he might have lost a part of his common sense in that building. None of this made sense. Trey believed he was more rational and mindful of his steps, particularly in this line of work. He brought a palm to his face, pondering if that was a feasible plan or if that's only an excuse to think about Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really getting out of track... anyways, you really do get most productive when you're the busiest apparently??? i have a couple deadlines i should be panicked about but here i am.... ahaha;;;
> 
> a discussion about lethal pill brought me to this. i don't want that idea to get in the way of my work, so i had no choice but to finish this ^ o ^);


End file.
